Stronger
by PrettyLittleLiarsFan2288
Summary: When your fifteen years old, that's when your growing up.. but what happens when things take an unexpected turn and you end up a growing up more then expected? My First Boy Meets World Fanfiction...Suck at Summary


Fifteen year old Topanga Lawrence stood infront of the door infront of the Matthew's house. she took a deep breath and knocked on the door lightly. Eric opened door and looked at her. "Oh Hey, Tepongo." she sighed rolling her eyes, "Topanga." he laughed, "Like it matters, let me guess are you here for Cory?" Topanga bit her bottom lip, "Yes, I am." Eric nodded, "His in the back yard talking to Mister Feeney." She nodded walking through the door making her way to the back yard.

Cory was standing across the fense talking to Mister Feeney, "So your saying that even though I'm fifteen, I can still bring my grades up?" Mister Feeney stood there with a eretic glare, "Yes Mister Matthews." Cory smiled, "Sweet." he turned around to face Topanga. "Topanga, Hey, I was going to walk over to your house-" "We need to talk cory."

He looked at her, "I hate conversations that start with that." she sighed looking back at the house, and back at him, "Can we go up in the tree house and talk?" Cory nodded, "Sure." they made their way over to the tree house, and up.

As they sat down, Cory grabbed her hand, "What's going on Topanga?" she sighed, "I..I really don't know how to say this Cory-" "Whatever it is, I'm sure we can get through it together." She sighed, looking down at their hands. Cory sighed, "Topanga, I know that..that whatever this may be, I can tell it's hard for you to tell me. but I promise you, I'm sure it's something we can work out together."

She looked down at the ground, "Cory, I.. I'm not sure if you'll like it." Cory bit his lip, "what is it?" she took a deep breath looking into his eyes, "I'm pregnant."

**~Boy Meets World~**

Cory had his head up against the locker at John Adams High. Shawn walked up to him, "Hey-" "Topanga's pregnant." Shawn's eyes went wide, "What!" Cory covered his mouth, "Sh! I don't want the whole school knowing that I Cory Matthews, knocked up Topanga Lawrence at 15." he whispered removing his hand from Shawn's mouth.

Shawn took a deep breath, "Okay. Okay. I see your point. what did you do when she told you?" Cory bit his lip, "I.. I broke up with her." "You what! Cory.. this.. you did that? how could you?" Cory sighed, "I.. I don't know Shawn, I just was so scared, I mean, I'm 15, I'm not ready to be a father, I'm just in High School.. I barely know anything about being a father."

Shawn ran a hand through his hair, "look, as your friend, I really don't know what to tell you, but you love Topanga right?" Cory looked at him, "Of course I do, I've loved her ever since we were 2 years old-" "then be with her. no matter what circumstances are, be with her. for god sakes be with that girl and love her."

Cory sighed, looking to see Topanga walk down the staircase, with her books against her chest. he sighed, "Here goes nothing." he muttered to himself. "Topanga?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She looked at him, "Oh, Hey Cory." she bit her lip. "Listen, last night, I didn't mean what I said, I was just shocked, it was so sudden, It was just-" "Unexpected." she interupted him with a mumble. Cory nodded, "Yeah, Unexpected." Topanga sighed, "Yeah, It was for me too." he bit his lip, "Are you for sure you pregnant?" Topanga sighed, "I took the test and all. they're positive."

"Do your parents know?" she sighed shaking her head, "That's what I'm scared of, I think me and you should get our parents together and talk things out about it." he nodded, "Are you okay?" she bit her lip, tears filling her eyes, "Cory..." she choked out going into his arms.

He pulled her close to him, rubbing her back solemnly. "Oh Topanga. It's okay..It's okay.. everything's going to be okay." she looked at him sniffling, "Am.. are you leaving me-" he crashed his lips against hers. "Topanga, nothing in the world will make me leave you... I love you, and we made this baby together and I for one intend to raise it."

Topanga sniffled, "Really?" he nodded, "Really." he tilted her chin, pecking her lips, "Come on, let's get to class." he grabbed a hold of her hand, and they walked into Mister Turner's class.

**Don't know If I'm going to continue this. If I get at least 20 reviews, I will write the next chapter (: **

**Please Review. **


End file.
